Morte
by filpipa
Summary: Como é possível? Não se sabe. Apenas se sabe que ela morreu e depois ressuscitou. Ela é Isabella. Antes Swan. Agora Volturi. Sensual. Poderosa. E, acima de tudo... Fatal ***JACOB/BELLA/EMBRY***
1. Chapter 1

**Cápítulo 1**

*Um ano atrás*

_«– Carlisle! A mão dela!_

– _Ele a mordeu. – A voz de Carlisle não estava mais calma, estava aterrorizada._

_Ouvi Edward prender a respiração de horror._

– _Edward, você precisa fazer. – Era a voz de Alice, perto de minha cabeça. Dedos frios roçaram a umidade em meus olhos._

– _Não! – berrou ele._

– _Alice – eu gemi._

– _Pode ser a única chance – disse Carlisle._

– _O quê? – implorou Edward._

– _Veja se pode sugar o veneno! A ferida está bem limpa. – Enquanto Carlisle falava, pude sentir mais pressão na cabeça, algo cutucando e empurrando em meu couro cabeludo. A dor era pior do que a do fogo._

– _Isso vai dar certo? – A voz de Alice era tensa._

– _Não sei – disse Carlisle – Mas precisamos nos apressar._

– _Carlisle, eu… – Edward hesitou. – Não sei se posso fazer isso. – Havia agonia em sua linda voz novamente._

– _A decisão é sua, Edward, de uma forma ou de outra. Não posso ajudá-lo. Tenho que deter este sangramento aqui, se vai tirar sangue da mão dela._

_Eu me contorci com o aperto da tortura feroz, o movimento fazendo com que a dor em minha perna queimasse de forma nauseante_

– _Edward! – gritei. Percebi que meus olhos estavam fechados de novo. Eu os abri, desesperada para encontrar seu rosto. E o encontrei. Finalmente, pude ver seu rosto perfeito, olhando para mim, retorcido em uma máscara de indecisão e dor._

– _Alice, me dê alguma coisa para imobilizar a perna dela! – Carlisle estava curvado sobre mim, trabalhando em minha cabeça. – Edward, deve fazer agora, ou será tarde demais._

_O rosto de Edward estava cansado. Vi seus olhos enquanto a dúvida de repente era substituída por uma determinação ardente. Seu queixo endureceu. Senti seus dedos frios e fortes em minha mão que queimava, colocando-a em posição. Depois sua cabeça se curvou e seus lábios frios pressionaram minha pele._

_No início, a dor foi pior. Eu gritei e me debati contra as mãos frias que me seguravam. Ouvi a voz de Alice, tentando me acalmar. Algo pesado mantinha minhas pernas no chão e Carlisle tinha minha cabeça presa em seus braços fortes._

_Depois, lentamente, minha agitação se aquietou enquanto minha mão ficava cada vez mais entorpecida. O fogo cedia, concentrado em um ponto cada vez menor._

_Senti minha consciência me escapar enquanto a dor abrandava. Eu tinha medo de cair na água negra de novo, medo de perdê-lo na escuridão._

– _Edward – tentei dizer, mas não consegui ouvir minha voz. Eles podiam me ouvir._

– _Ele está bem aqui, Bella._

– _Fique, Edward, fique comigo…_

– _Eu ficarei. – Sua voz era tensa, mas de certo modo triunfante. Suspirei de satisfação. O fogo passara, as outras dores entorpecidas por uma sonolência que tomava meu corpo._

– _Saiu tudo – perguntou Carlisle de algum lugar ao longe._

– _O sangue dela está limpo – disse Edward em voz baixa. – Posso sentir a morfina._

– _Bella? – Carlisle me chamou._

_Tentei responder._

– _Hmmm._

– _O fogo passou?_

– _Sim – suspirei. – Obrigada, Edward._

– _Eu te amo – respondeu ele._

– _Eu sei – sussurrei, absolutamente cansada._

_Ouvi o som de que mais gostava no mundo: o riso baixo de Edward, fraco de alívio._

– _Bella – perguntou Carlisle novamente. Franzi o cenho; eu queria dormir._

– _Quê?_

– _Onde está sua mãe?_

– _Na Flórida – suspirei. – Ele me enganou, Edward. Ele viu meus vídeos. – O ultraje em minha voz era lamentavelmente fraco._

_Mas isso me fez lembrar._

– _Alice. – Tentei abrir os olhos. – Alice, o vídeo… Ele conhecia você, Alice, ele sabia de onde você veio. – Eu quis falar com urgência, mas minha voz era fraca. – Senti cheiro de gasolina – acrescentei surpresa na névoa de meu cérebro._

– _Está na hora de levá-la – disse Carlisle._

– _Não, eu quero dormir – reclamei._

– _Pode dormir, meu amor, eu carrego você – Edward me tranqüilizou. E eu estava em seus braços, aninhada em seu peito – flutuando, toda a dor desaparecida._

– _Durma agora, Bella – foram as últimas palavras que ouvi.»_

*Agora*

Foram com aquelas palavras que dei o meu último suspiro. Depois disso eu morri. Mas renasci não sabendo como.

Durante quase meia semana eu não me conseguia mexer ou ver. Apenas ouvia o que se passava à minha volta. Ouvi choros, gritos, pedidos de desculpa, de vingança e a maior dor da minha vida...

"_Espero que me perdoes por te ter matado. Eu não queria que acabasses assim. Eu só queria me divertir um pouco. Fazer a minha família feliz, mas depois tu te apaixonaste perdidadente por mim... Eu realmente gostava de ti, mas era como uma amiga. Nada mais. Espero que me perdoes por te ter usado e não te amar."_ Ficou em silêncio algum tempo. _"Não... Eu não me desculpo. Eu até me diverti a manipular toda a minha família. Principalmente a ti... uma mera humana incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por... Mim!"_

Ele disse isso quando estava sozinho comigo dentro de um caixão com uma flor entre as mãos. E acabou esse pequeno discurso com um riso.

Foi assim que Bella Swan morreu.

Apesar de o corredor que eu estava a passar estar cheio de alunos, o som predominante era o barulho dos saltos de 15 centímetros das minhas ankle booties pretas. As pessoas calavam-se ou sussurravam na minha passagem, enquanto abriam caminho.

Era normal.

Não era todos os dias que chegava uma nova aluna. Principalmente uma como eu.

De calças justas e um casaco, tudo de couro. Um corpete e as unhas em vermelho-sangue e uma mala com alguns enfeires em preto e, claro, vermelho. Os meus olhos violetas (devido às lentes de contacto azuis) estavam realçados por cores escuras, enquanto que os meus lábios carnudos tinham apenas um brilho labial vermelho.

Eram as minhas cores preferidas. Preto de escuridão e vermelho de sangue.

http:**/www.**polyvore** cgi/set**?id=356582**48&.lo**cale=pt**-br (roupa de bella retirar ** )

No meu braço direito tinha alguns livros, enquanto no esquerdo tinha o capacete (desnecessário) do carro de rally que estava estacionado á frente da escola.

Eu mascava um chiclete de pessego.

Rapidamente cheguei ao meu cacife. Equilibrei as coisas um braço e com a mão livre abri o armário. Quando já tinha tudo guardado.

"Precisas de ajuda?" perguntou um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis e alto. Lembrei-me de Mike. Era parecido com ele.

"Eu agradeceria imenso!" Respondi com uma expressão facial inocente.

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha. Humanos! Eles só são bons para comer. Mas de resto...

"Então és a aluna nova." Dizia ele enquanto caminhavamos pelos corredores. "Como está a correr o primeiro dia?"

"Apesar do meu atraso na primeira aula e ter entrado na sala de fato e capacete de rally... Até está a correr bem!"

"Desculpa por não me ter apresentado. Sou o Jason Smith."

Nós já estavamos na porta do refeitorio.

"Isabella." Eu disse apenas.

Mesmo sendo uma vampira eu continuava a detestar os primeiros dias de aulas.

É claro que já não me importava de ser o centro das atenções. Já não corava feita uma deficiente mental!

Olhares, sussurros, piscaderas, suspiros. Isso foi o que os humanos faziam devido á minha chegada nesta escola do Alasca quase no final do ano.

Jason a pedido dele, sentei-me na sua mesa. Os seus amigos, Maria, a Ana e o Sam, também lá estavam. Eles faziam-me lembrar, respectivamente a Angela, Jéssica e o Ben. Na maneia de parecer.

Eu já estava com a minha bandeja do almoço nas mãos. Vegetais. Para os humanos eu era vegetariana, mas sinseramente, eu preferia um homem de vinte anos saudável e bonito para comê-lo. De modo figurado e literal.

Quando ía-me sentar-se à mesa, sinti seis cheiros de vampiros. Olhei para entrada do refeitório e vi. Os Cullens e a Denali. Eu sorri para eles.

Alice retribui-me o sorriso e veio a correr na velocidade humana para me abraçar. E a gritar.

"Bellinha!" E abraçou-me com força.

Eu retribui o abraço.

"Estou tão contente por te ver! Que saudades!" dizia ela a saltitar. "Como? Quando? Onde?"

"No final das aulas eu falo com vocês." Eu disse a sorrir.

Ela saiu a sorrir e a saltar, feliz.

Eu sentei-me na mesa. Todos olhavam para mim.

"Conheces os Cullens?" Perguntou Ana.

"Sim. Foi a minha irmã gêmea que os apresentou." Eu já tinha toda a história preparada.

Eles ficaram a olhar para mim para eu continuar.

"Bella namorou com Edward. Eu os conheci antes de ela morrer no ano passado. Nós fomos adotadas quando crianças. Tinhamos o mesmo nome próprio. Isabella. Mas ela, foi adotada pelos Swan, uma familia em Forks. E eu por uma família em Itália." Eu olhei para a mesa dos vampiros e sorri, deixando eles verem um brilho dos meus olhos -me novamente para os humanos. "Eu sou Isabella Volturi."


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dois

Adorei a cara que os Cullens fizeram ao auvir o meu novo nome. Quero dizer, na verdade eu não a vi, mas imaginei pelo barulho que ecoou pelo refeitório quando um deles deixou cair algo das mãos e as ruas respirações desnecessárias pararam.

Sorri internamente e coloquei mais um pouco daquele insuportável alimento vegetariano na boca. O que tenho que fazer pelas aparencias!

"Volturi? Eu já ouvi falar desse nome, mas não me lembro da onde!" Dizia Jason.

"Meu pai é uma pessoa importante na Itália. Deves ter lido algo na internet ou ouvido no noticiário."

Continuei a comer calmamente aquela comida humana horrorosa. Como eu conseguia comer aquilo? Na verdade, eu podia comer comida humana. Carne, de preferencia. Como um bife. Mal passado. Uma delicia!

Os humanos que estavam sentados comigo naquela mesa faziam-me perguntas e eu as respondia, claro!

Maria estava a com o seu telemovel na mão, quando de repente ela grita:

"OH. MEU. DEUS! Eu não acredito."

Todos os alunos do refeitório olharam para ela.

"O que tu não acreditas"? perguntou Jason.

"A Isabella é uma princesa!"

Eu abaixei a abeça quando todos olharam para a mesa onde eu estava.

"Por favor. Não digas isso!" Eu disse fingindo-me de envergonhada.

Eu podia ir para Hollywood. Estava a fazer um papel de humana envergonhada que até faria a Jane chorar.

"Mas como assim és uma princesa" perguntou a curiosa Ana.

"A minha família é uma espécie de realeza em Volterra. O meu pai e os meus outros dois tios são os reis. Eu sou... uma espécie de princesa." Respondi.

Eles ficaram calados durante algum tempo.

Quando Jason ia falar, o meu telemovel tocou o _Te amo_ da Rihanna. Em alto e bom som. Era uma mensagem

***Andar ter comigo, por favor! Eu não sei se irei conseguir ficar assim durante muito mais tempo...***

Fechei o aparelho e peguei na bolsa.

"O que se passa?" Perguntou Jason quando eu me levantei.

"Eu tenho que ir a um sítio urgentemente."

"A onde? Queres que vá contigo?" Perguntou o rapaz.

"Não é necessário, obrigada. Vou ter com o meu filho!" Dei meia volta e saí dali. Mas antes falei para os vampiros. "Se um de voces me seguirem, serão mortos em piedade. Eu irei, mais logo, com a minha falilia para a casa Cullens."

POV NARRADOR

"Tu e a Bella fizeram..." começou a perguntar Emment a Edward minutos depois de Bella ter saido no seu carro, deixando para trás apenas as marcas dos pneus no chão.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

"Parece que ela meteu-te os cornos, então!" Voltou o vampiro a comentar.

Houve mais alguns minutos de silêncio entre eles.

"Será rapaz ou rapariga?" Perguntou Alice já a saltar no banco.

"Não consegues ver o futuro?!" Retrocou Tania Denalli.

"Podia, se existisse alguma maneira de ver o futuro da Bellinha" Disse Alice a olhar con altivez para a Denalli.

"Então temos que esperar até logo á tarde para sabermos de tudo." Falou Rosali.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

PARTE I

_UM ANO ATRÁS... _

_DIA DO FUNERAL DE BELLA SWAN_

Uivos. Foi o que ouvi. Mas apenas um me "acordou". Um uivo de lamento... De dor... De certa forma eu conhecia aquele uivo. Era-me familiar. E foi a partir do mimento que ouvi esse uivo eu consegui me mexer.

Abri meus olhos e vi que estava dentro de um caixão. E, pelos sons que ouvia estava prestes a ser enterrada. Prestei atenção. Não podia entrar em pânico.

Respirei fundo e notei que o ar era desnecessário para o meu corpo.

Empurrei a tampa do caixão com alguma força e ela se abriu facilmente. Terra caiu em cima de mim. Com um salto, sai daquele buraco.

Não estava ninguém no cemitério. Fechei o caixão e coloquei terra em cima dele.

Ouvi o uivo maisuma vez e resolvi seguir-lo. Comecei a correr a uma rapidez impressionante. Foi nesse momento que descobri que eu já não era humana. Visão, audição, força, rapidez...

Estava com medo. E fiquei ainda pior quando fiquei encurralada no meio de cinco lobos. Com mais de dois metros e meio de altura. Olhei nos olhos dos lobos. Um a aum. Até que estaquei. Eu conhecia aquele olhar. Aproximei-me dele. Estiquei o braço e uvi rosnados, mas não era do lobo que estava á minha frente. Este era provamelmente, o mais alto, com tres metros de altura. O seu pêlo era de um castanho avermelhado. Olhos castanhos escuros, quase negros, e inteligentes.

Toquei no seu pêlo. Suave. Ele fechou os olhos e eu acariciei-o. Ele abriu mais uma vez os olhos, e eu o reconheci.

— Jabob – sussurei.

E, com um movimento rápido, abracei a sua pata. Era onde eu conseguia chegar!

Senti a cabeça do lobo em cima da minha cabeça.

Momentos depois oloboeraum humano que me abraçava fortemente. O seu cheiro amadeirado. A sua temperatura alta. Apertei-o ainda mais.

— Cuidado Bella. Estás mais forte. Não me tartas os ossos, por favor!

Eu afastei-me rapidamen-te.

— Desculpa.

E foi só aí que reparei que ele estava nu. Como veio ao mundo. Eu dei meia volta.

— Bella? O que se passa? – Perguntou Jake preocupado.

— Estás nu. Eu agradecia que vestisses algo, por favor?

Ele disse um "OH" desajeitado. Eu o ouvi a se afastar e os ganidos dos lobos como se estivessem a rir de um. Tentei dar uma espécie de olhar mortal ao maior deles, uma vez que estava a minha frente e, surpreendentemente, todos eles pararam.

Foi assim que conheci os Quileutes. As suas lendas e, acma de tudo. Jacob. Quero dizer, conhecimelhor Jake, uma vez que já o conhecia.

Eu não era uma vampira, mas também não era humana. Era uma mistura dos dois.

A minha teoria para a minha vida foi esta:

**Havia dois venenos de vampiro no meu corpo. O primeiro era mais forte. O veneno de James, uma vez que ele bebia sangue humano, era mais forte. O segundo foi o de Edward. Ao ele tocar com a boca na minha mordida já aberta a eu veneno tocou com no meu sangue. Este veneno era mais fraco. Mas mesmo assim era veneno de vampiro. Então houve uma espécie de "batalha" de venenos. Enquanto o mais forte me matava, o mais fraco, em contacto com o mais forte, fazia uma reversão do efeito do primeiro veneno. No final de quase uma semana de "luta" nenhum dos venenos venceram, formando uma aberração. Ou seja, EU.**

O que eu comia? Comida humana. Crua. Bem, a maior parte da minha alimentação era carne crua e sangue animal. Os lobos (Jake, Quil, Sam, Seth e Pau)l, Emily (a noiva de Sam) e Billy eram os únicos que sabiam que eu estava viva. Dormia na casa dos Black, no quarto das gemeas.

Foi assim durante dois meses. Até o dia que me lembrei dos Volturi.

— Tens mesmo de ir? Não podes ficar? – perguntou Jake no aeroporto.

— Tenho. Mas eu prometo que nos veremos em breve. Nem que tenha que mata-los para vir ter com vocês.

— Vamos ter saudades Carnivora – disse Seth o aplido que ele inventou para mim. Ele abraçou-me

Todos os lobos estavam ali comigo, vestidos com uns calções, uma t-shirt e umas sapatilhas, sendo o centro das atenções para quem passasa. Foi graças a eles que eu tinha arranjado documentos falsos para eu poder viajar. A onde eles arranjaram esses documentos? Não faço a mínima ideia.

— Eu também vou ter saudades vossas.

Dei um abraço a cada um. O último foi Jacob.

— Até a próxima – disse eu.

— Até lá.

E sai dali para apanhar o avião que mudaria a minha nova vida.

Nos seis meses que se passaram, eu conhecia a família real dos vampiros. E a verdade é que eu tornei-me num membro dela. A minha quarta família. Sim. Quarta. Mas se colocar as minhas famílias por ordem de importancia teria: Swan, os Quileutes, os Volturis e fialmente os Cullens, porque estes, o único membro que eu deteito e que desejo matar é o Edward. O resto são uma das minhas famílias.

Comecei a beber sangue humano por pura necessidade. O meu corpo já não estava a ter força sufficiente da carne e sangue animal. Mas também descobri o meu poder. Eu mato. Eu ressuscito.

Eu sou a Morte.

**Entrei na floresta de Forks. Em segundos, ultrapassei a fronteira dos lobos e dos Cullens. E, logo de seguida não foram os cinco lobos abituais, mas seis. O que eu perdi nestes seis meses que eu estive fora?

Olhei para o lobo novo. Tinha pêlo cinza com manchas pretas e parecia mais elegante do que os membros da matilha. Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Fiz o mesmo. Eu tinha a impressão de conhecê-lo. Mas de onde?

Ouvi um rosnado e logo o novo membro da matilha também rosnou para o enorme lobo castanho avermelhado. Rapidamente colocaram-se em posição de ataque.

Sam rosnou, mas mesmo assim nenhuns dos lobos pararam. O líder olhou para mim. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso e respirei fundo.

— PAREM IMEDIATAMENTE! – disse alto. Eles pararam e viraram-se para mim. – O que pensam que estão a fazer? Vocês são uma matilha! NÃO SÃO CRIANÇAS! Não podem simplesmente atacarem uns aos outros por eu estar aqui um novo lobo estar a olhar fixamente para mim. – Eles sentaram-se nas patas traseiras e abaixaram as cabeças. – Agora eu quero que vocês saiam daqui, transformem-se em humanos e voltem para aqui. Quero conhecer o novato.

Jake e o outro lobo saíram daquela clareira. Olhei para os restantes lobos.

— TODOS OS LOBOS!

E eles também saíram a correr. Um minuto depois Jacob e um rapaz magro, e quase tão alto quanto Jacob. Seu cabelo preto e estava com o corte custo, habitual corte dos lobos. E o seu queixo tinha ligeiras covinhas.

Eles ainda estavam a discutir e a mandar olhares mortais um ao outro. Quando chegaram á minha frente eu abracei Jake.

— Eu chego e estás a discutir? O que fizeste ao meu Jake? Ele era mais calmo do que este que está nos meus braços! – falei com a caro no seu peito, uma vez que ele era bem mais alto do que eu quase meio metro.

Pois eu tinha 1,65m e ele 2,10m. Grande diferença de estaturas. Afastei-me dele e dei-lhe um beijo na face. Sorri dando-lhe um pequeno abraço a mais.

Olhei para o rapaz que estava ao nosso lado. Ele deu-me um lindo sorriso e eu, incapaz, retribui-o com enorme prazer.

— Embry Call. – ele estendeu-me a mão.

Aproximei-me dele e dei um abraço.

— Isabella Volturi, mas trata-me por Bella. E bem vindo á matilha.

Afastei-me dele.

— Que coisa é esse de seres uma Volturi? – Perguntou Jake um pouco confuso e nervoso. Certamente ele não queria que eu me desse bem com os vampiros.

Suspirei e toquei-lhe no baço, como sempre fazia quando ele estava nervoso. Resultava sempre.

— Longa história. – Suspirei.

— Temos tempo disse Embry calmamente.

Minutos depois, quando já todos os lobos estavam naquela conhecida clareira e com as nossas saudades mortas, eu comecei a contar o que se passou, o que descobri o que me lembrei naqueles seis meses.

O que se passou vocês já sabem, mas ainda não sabem o que lembrei e descobri (sem contar com o meu poder). Lembrei-me do que Edward me disse enquanto eu estava morta no caixão, a minha sede de vingança e que eu, era adotada e tinha uma irmã gêmea que morreu com dois anos num acidente com os seus pais adotivos.

— Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto? – perguntou Embry.

— Eu tenho que fazer. Afinal, ele foi o meu pai. – Respondi enquanto batia na porta da minha antiga casa.

Dei um passo atrás e Embry chegou mais para frente, tapando-me.

Charlie abriu a porta.

— Olá Embry. O que se passa? – Perguntou o meu pai. Parecia meio abatido.

— Eu queria apresentar-lhe alguém. – Ele afastou-se para o lado e u fiquei na linha de visão de Charlie.

Percebi que o seu coração batia rápido.

— Esta é a Isabella Volturi. A irmã gêmea de Bella.

Charlie olhou para mim e lagrimas cobriam os seus olhos.

— És idêntica a ela... – sussurrou ele.

— Podemos falar? – Perguntei temerosa e com um pouco de sotaque italiano.

Ele olhou para mim. Estava a usar uma roupa que Bella Swan nunca usaria na sua vida.

Estava com umas calças justas com umas botas de cano alto que iam até acima do joelho e saltos de 12 cm, um corpete, um casaco, um anel e uma maquilhagem que destacava os meus olhos violetas devido ás lentes. Estava toda de preto. Uma roupa que os lobos escolheram para mim.

++www.++polyvore++ cgi++/set?i++++d=42873++++++ 804(tirar os ++)

Três horas depois e da explicação que eu e Bella S. nos conhecemos em no avião quando Bella S. vinha para Forks. Desde esse dia nós falavamos for internet e que quando soube da sua morte vim ter com ele. Foi assim que conheci Embry.

Também disse a Charlie que a Bella S. quereria que ele seguisse em frente e fosse feliz.

— E agora? – Perguntou Embry quando estavamos no carro de Jake a caminho de La Push.

— Eu vou para Volterra novamente e descobrir onde está Edward. – Respondi simplesmente.

— Porque razão queres saber onde esse... merda está? Para voltar para ele? – Ele começava a tremer.

— Não! Que horror! – disse com uma careta e uma voz que nojo. – Para destruí-lo! Que mais haveria de ser?

Ele respirou fundo e ficou em silêncio alguns minutos.

— Eu vou contigo. – Disse ele de repente.

— Não podes. Tens a tua família e a matilha aqui.

Embry estacionou o carro e saímos em direção á clareira onde os lobos estavam à espera.

— Ele não pode o quê? – Perguntou Jake.

— Ir com ela para Volterrra e ir matar a sanguessuga – respondeu Embry por mim. – Eu vou com ela! – ele cruzou os braços.

— Eu vou contigo – disse Jake a olhar para mim.

— Não podem. Têm aqui a vossa família e a matilha. – disse eu novamente.

— É verdade, mas tu és a pessoa mais importante para nós! – Afirmou Jake.

— Porquê, eu? – Peguntei.

— És a nossa impressão natural – disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo.


End file.
